


Clear X Aoba: Singing Lessons

by SheerIridescence



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small drabble on Clear and Aoba singing together. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clear X Aoba: Singing Lessons

“Clear… uh…” Aoba started, fumbling for words as he twiddled his thumbs in his lap, the setting sun’s light tinting his surroundings a light pinkish orange.

“Hmm? Is there something you need Aoba-san?” Clear asked, turning to Aoba on the neatly shingled roof.

“Er, never mind. It’s… nothing. And a little embarrassing… to say in the least.” Aoba mumbled, trailing off the end of his sentence to a mere whisper as he looked down slightly.

“Aoba-san, it can’t be that bad. You can tell me everything, and ask me anything.” Clear said with a reassuring smile. “Besides, we’ve done things far more embarrassing that what’s on your mind I’m sure.” He added with a slight chuckle and a smile.

“Well…” Aoba started. “I’ve always loved the sound of your voice, and that song you always sing. I was wondering… If you could teach me how to sing, or at least teach me that song… If that’s alright.” Aoba asked, turning back to Clear with interest.

Clear stared at Aoba for a moment before a smile of pure joy spread across his face. “Of course I can Aoba! I’d love to teach you my song!” He responded, completely overjoyed at the request.

Aoba let out a small sigh of relief and smiled back up at Clear. “Thank you, Clear.”

“Ah, if you don’t mind, we can start right now! Singing on the rooftops at this time is always the best.” Clear hummed, glancing out at the setting sun with his crystalline eyes.

“Sure. That sounds perfect.” Aoba nodded.

“Alright then!” Clear said happily, clapping together his white gloved hands. “Repeat after me then!”

Clear began to sing parts of the song, and taught them to Aoba bit by bit. It was sometimes hard for Aoba to execute a verse or two due to him getting lost in Clear’s voice. Even though the damage from before left his hearing at fault in his right ear, his voice was still so very enchanting and perfect. Even if it was slightly off compared to before, it would always be perfect to Aoba, and nothing could change that.

Eventually, Clear was able to get Aoba to focus enough to teach him a few verses of the song successfully. They began to enjoy themselves a lot with this experience, smiling as the song was gradually learned by Aoba. He had a pretty decent voice for someone who asked on how to sing. It made Clear happy to do something like this for Aoba, and now, he wanted to teach him one of the harder verses.

“Now listen carefully to this next verse Aoba-san.” Clear instructed, holding up a finger.

He sung it once, then sung it slower, and then gave a gesture to Aoba, indicating it was his turn to try and sing it correctly. There were a few different pitch changes, but he was sure Aoba could do it. With that, Aoba began to repeat after Clear, singing the same words he did, copying his rhythm patterns and pitches. But, in the middle of singing, Aoba’s voice caught him off guard at a pitch change, and his twenty three year old voice, cracked.

Immediately after the voice crack, Aoba covered his mouth with one hand and began to blush out of embarrassment. Clear couldn’t help but laugh a little at what happened, letting his smile spread across his face. Aoba didn’t find it funny at all and turned away still covering his mouth, becoming more flustered by the second.

“Aoba, don’t be mad!” Clear said through a few small giggles. “It was only a little voice crack!”

“Little? That was pathetic coming from someone my age. I shouldn’t have tried to sing.” Aoba pouted with frustration.

“It wasn’t that bad!” Clear reassured. “Everyone has a slip-up sometimes.”

“I’m never singing again. Not if something as dreaded as that comes out of my mouth.” He grumbled, staring at the tile of the roof. “What a foul mouth I have for singing.” He continued in a pessimistic manner.

Clear huffed slightly and let a small smile sit on his face as he looked at Aoba from behind since he turned away. He always looked so cute when he was all mad and flustered. Chuckling slightly, Clear moved himself across the roof and up close behind Aoba. He reached around and brought his arms around him, taking one hand and placing it on the hand that Aoba used to cover his mouth and pulling it down.

“I highly doubt you have a foul mouth, Aoba. If you did, then it would be no good for this then, would it?” Clear said sweetly, taking Aoba’s chin in his hand, tilting his head around and leaning over with his, pressing their lips together tenderly.

“M-mnn!” Aoba mumbled in protest, his words being put down by Clear’s lips.

Clear didn’t let go of Aoba, no matter how many small silent protests there were. He just held him firmly, his left hand pressed against his chest while his other held Aoba’s head in place to kiss. Eventually, Aoba ceased his silent protests and gave in to Clear, letting the sliver haired man kiss him. Aoba couldn’t help but kiss back in the slightest, because no matter how mad or frustrated he was, he still loved Clear, and his sweet gestures were always enough to get him going.

Breaking apart finally, Clear stared into Aoba’s eyes with a smile. The blue haired man stared back with his reddened face, accented by the setting sun slightly.

“You’re so adorable when you’re flustered, Aoba-san.” Clear said with a smile.

“…D-don’t say things like that, i-idiot.” Aoba retorted, still blushing a fair amount.

“Ahahah, sorry~!” Clear chuckled. “But you do believe me when I say you’re voice is fine, right? It was just a note slip up.”

Aoba sighed and puffed out his cheeks slightly like a child before answering. “I do believe you.” He mumbled with averted eyes.

“Thank goodness!” Clear breathed with a smile, taking both his arms around Aoba and hugging him tightly, pulling him back and into his chest. “Would you like to try again, then?”

“Not today.” Aoba answered quickly, a hint of frustration still hidden in his voice.

Clear laughed. “I got it, I got it~!” We can try again tomorrow if you like then. Your voice isn’t that bad at all. It has a nice tone to it.” He complimented.

“… Not as beautiful as yours.” Aoba mumbled with a reddened face.

Clear smiled. “Thank you, Aoba.” He said, stretching his neck around Aoba once more to leave a sweet kiss on Aoba’s lips with a smile.

He would always be willing and glad to teach Aoba his song. As long as it was them, and them alone, on the rooftops of Midorijma at sunset.


End file.
